


Watching

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roommates, Sexual Frustration, Smut, To Be Edited, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco and Harry live together. Draco's in love with Harry, but oblivious to Harry's feelings. Harry loses his patience and shenanigans ensue.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> ((Honestly, I have no idea what happened here. I'm tired and there's smut and I need to edit. It's probably weird, but that's ok. You have been warned.))
> 
> I do not own these characters. J.K Rowling does. I only created the situation.

Draco trudged home after a ridiculously long day. He loved his job, but business was crazy at the moment. Everyone wanted his enchanted sweets for their sweethearts. Valentine's Day kept him busy for weeks. 

Pansy was angry at him because he kept rescheduling dinner with her and the Weasel that she married. He knew that she genuinely wanted to see him, but she kept trying to set him up with one bloke or another. He didn't have the time or energy for dating. 

It also didn't help that he was in love with his roommate. He had moved in with Harry after Hogwart's. It was meant to be temporary, but Draco enjoyed being so close to Harry and Harry seemed to enjoy Draco's company. So, five years later, they were still roommates. 

And now Draco found himself in a tricky situation. How do you tell your roommate, who happens to be one of your best friends, that you've fallen in love with him? 

Draco couldn't think of a reasonable way to do it and failed. So he didn't. He wouldn't tell him. Couldn't. Things were good the way they were and he'd take what he could get. 

Unfortunately for him, all he seemed to get at the moment were handjobs from himself in the shower. Immediately after work, he grabbed clean clothes, stepped into the hot shower, and wanked like his life depended on it. He needed the release so that he could function around Harry. 

He was completely unaware that Harry also chose the same time to have his own release. He'd stand outside the bathroom, having cracked the door just enough to hear. When Draco started moaning, Harry would grip his prick and start stroking. Draco's name was just a whisper in Harry's lips as he came. 

On this particular evening, Harry decided that he'd had enough. He wasn't nearly as patient as Draco and he'd waited entirely too long for his roommate to take a hint. 'Everyone thinks I'm oblivious,' Harry thought as he remembered the occasions that he'd tried to make it obvious that he had feelings for Draco. 

He touched him every chance he got. Shoulder rubs, back scratches, even going so far as to cuddle with him while watching movies or reading. He'd described Draco when asked what type of man he was attracted to. In front of Draco. Not to mention some of the more embarrassing things. But today, he was done. He was going to go to extremes and if it didn't work, he was moving. He couldn't keep doing this. Sharing this level of intimacy, without knowing where it was going.

Harry listened as Draco finished in the shower. He silently shut the door and ran to his room. Knowing Draco had to pass it, he left the door slightly ajar. He stripped off his clothing and jumped into the middle of his bed. He was already hard from listening to Draco wank. A quick lubricating charm and he was leaning back, stroking his prick with a long smooth rhythm. 

Draco left the bathroom feeling much better. As he stepped down the hall, he heard an odd noise from Harry's room. He was about to move on, not wanting to bother him, when the soft moans grew louder. Unable to fight his curiosity, Draco looked into the room. 

Harry was sprawled out on the bed. His hand gripping his cock as he stroked it slowly, running his hand in a circle around the head when he reached it. Draco's recently spent prick stirred at the marvelous sight before him. 

As he stood there, gripping himself through his trousers, Harry angled his leg and his deft fingers began to seek his ass. Draco assumed he used a lubricating charm as he slid first one and then two fingers into his ass. His prick became impossibly harder as he thrust his hips trying to get deeper into his tight hole. 

Draco stood frozen to the spot. He desperately wanted to be the one stretching Harry's asshole open, but he didn't want to be caught peeping. 

Harry had had enough. He couldn't do it anymore. "Draco," he moaned low in his throat. "I know you're there. I can smell your cologne." Harry turned his face to the door. It swung open at his silent command, leaving Draco standing there staring at Harry. "Bring your ass over here to help or move down the fucking hallway, asshole."

Draco stepped into Harry's room, undoing his tie as he moved towards the bed. He'd love to help Harry, but first he'd have to do something with that mouth. 


End file.
